Technical Field
This invention relates generally to dressings, and more particularly to a window dressing suitable for use in catheter and intravenous insertion procedures.
Background Art
Dressings are frequently used in wound treatment. Dressings are frequently applied to wounds to provide a protective covering, thereby helping the wound to heal. For example, many types of wounds are normally bandaged using a gauze and adhesive tape combination. The gauze can help to absorb any fluids emanating from the wound. The adhesive layer helps to retain the gauze in place atop the wound. One function of the dressing is to prevent infection of the wound. The dressing provides a barrier to materials that might contaminate the wound, including contaminating liquids or bacteria.
Dressings are also used in many medical procedures. In indwelling catheterization procedures for instance, such as when an intravenous catheter or peripherally inserted central catheter is inserted into a patient, adhesive strips with attached gauze can be used to provide closure for the wound or to secure the catheter to the patient. Such dressings employ gauze so as to adhere to the skin and catheter, but not to the insertion site.
One problem associated with prior art dressings is that the catheter and dressing can be easily removed. Consequently, it is quite easy to simply tug on the catheter to remove both the dressing and the catheter. There is thus a need for an improved dressing suitable for use with catheterization procedures.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.